Crossover Hope
by AbsoluteRonin
Summary: The fates have a fix on you, we can play tricks on you. We deal in truths you're too troubled to face. Gamble the worth of you, on the rebirth of you. Now is the time, this is the place. What's still unwritten, you can erase.
1. Proxy

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to take a gander at this story! First thing's first, this is a crossover of all sorts that is not limited to any single theme. It is a collaboration between my best friend and myself for the past six years born out of the love for role-playing, which has seen us through thick and thin that rocked both of our lives. It truly is a privilege for me to share our story with the world and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. Safe travels to one and all!

Disclaimer: We do not own any story plots that are in connection to works such as Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, Disney and all its affiliations, Eragon, or anything like that. We only did this because we were bored out of our minds in school.

* * *

In the year of Christ's birth, a young alien princess was sent to Earth to study the planet and judge if the human race was to be considered friend or foe. At the third birthday of Christ this princess had learned much about the world she was dwelling on and its people. They were friendly; but most were cruel. Some were valiant; others cowardly. Most were peaceful; but many violent.

Aisha was her name. The poor princess was mortified by the human's lack of affection for their home planet, they were raping her fields, mutilating her plains, and defiling her forestation. The young alien maiden didn't know what to do, she tried speaking out, but a woman's opinion was nothing to a man and her voice died on their ears.

Christ's fourteenth birthday and Aisha had long since lost her voice. She began feeling discouraged, self-pity washed over her as well as pity for the creatures of this world. What was to become of it in years not yet passed? Surely the humans would kill this beautiful world! "No, I will not have it," were the words she used to pick herself up. She busied herself and worked until her fingers bled, all in the hopes of a better future for earthlings.

The eighteenth year of Christ, Aisha had finished construction on her first learning facility. It was small and much like any other building in any other village at the time frame. But what amazed the citizens was the fact that this young woman, no more than 20 had constructed it herself. No help at all from a man. The men in the village began to fear her, but the women and their young children adored her for her strength and independence. One woman in particular paid extra close attention to Aisha, this woman's name was Rosette. Aisha had only talked with Rosette once in her lifetime, but that ultimately had determined her future position as Mother of Earth, or Gaia. Because little to Aisha's knowledge, Rosette was a goddess herself. Goddess of Mystical Arts, more notably known as the Faerie Queen. Rosette was impressed by this girl's teachings as well as her motivation to conserve this planet's beauty. This pleased Rosette, but no sooner had she arrived in Bethlehem she had departed. Aisha spent many years teaching conservation and healing to the young minds in her village.

The year of 24 for Christ, by this point Aisha had ripened the mind of every youth in the city. But the men grew angry at their daughter's free-thinking and their wife's backtalk. They plotted against the fair woman, planning to sneak into her house and murder the alien in cold blood. A young man, 6 feet tall and fair skinned, sat silently in the backroom of the pub, listening to the devious plans of the city men. Kaoru was his name, his father was Lord Saricius. He later became lord and married Aisha, they had many children, all female. He grew angry at their selfish talk of how their wives no longer listened to them and their children hated them. Kaoru stood over the men, his cold eyes probed theirs and he muttered a phrase, "May she pity you when you come before her." The men were confused at his jibber-jabber but dared not speak until he had exited the pub. Kaoru went directly to Aisha's house and found her in her usual spot, the garden. It was a lush forest of greens and reds and blues. Flowers were everywhere and vines weaved intricate patterns on the walls that contained them. It would later be called the Garden of Eden, and the men from the pub would conjure up ridiculous ideas of how Aisha tempted Kaoru to sin and accept her pagan god. Aisha had greeted Kaoru with a smile, "You are the lord's son. I am honored to accompany you Kaoru. What brings you to me?" Kaoru explained the plan of the men in the city, Aisha was appalled that so many could come to hate her so. Kaoru offered her a room in his manor, which she reluctantly accepted.

After a month in hiding the village women became distressed, where had their friend gone? Women began to turn on their husbands, children cried at night only to be muffled by the screams of their mommy and daddy. Aisha cried with them, she needed to return. She begged Kaoru (who was lord by this time) to allow her to return to her life. Lord Kaoru responded, "Should you be my bride, you shall be granted whatever pleases you." Fresh tears welled up in Aisha's eyes, she had grown over the past month to love this man. She agreed and departed the next morning with a full womb. Women crowded around her as the pregnancy grew more apparent. They cooed and cheered and many forgave their husbands. All was calm, the aura around them happy. And when Aisha gave birth to a healthy baby girl, the whole town celebrated. Lord Kaoru and Aisha were married shortly after and that very night Aisha conceived yet another child. No one in Bethlehem was with trouble.

Aisha and Kaoru lived on long after Christ's departure, they had many female children. Kaoru was confused with his inability to produce a male heir, but then Aisha explained she was not of this world and the women of her world only produced female children. That is why men from her planet had to seek out women from other worlds if they wanted a male child. Lord Kaoru doubted her at first, but then he took into consideration all that she had done in her short life, "Indeed. You are too extraordinary to be of this world, love."

Another child was conceived. Aisha died in childbed, leaving Kaoru to care for his children by himself. Every night he cried himself to sleep, the girls were so used to his red eyes and cold demeanor they didn't think twice when he slept in or lashed out at them roughly. "Daddy, we'll be okay now. Mao-neechan is old enough to take care of us...I'll understand if you can't go on. Just know that I love you Daddy and tell Mommy I love her too." He and Aisha's youngest child, 6-year-old Megan consoled him. The only thing that kept him going was his children, and that night he ended his misery. Leaving 6 children, 2 stricken parents, and a heartbroken city. Many cried, many swore, many pitied the children. But the young maidens were too strong to show weakness, sure they had cried that first night, but that was all they allowed before the walls built up around their young hearts.

They soon took over their mother's occupation and began again her teachings. Every night their parents visited them, and every night they rejoiced in their presence. Every night until their death. They were prematurely struck down by the cruel hand of fate. A fire lit up their house and not one made an attempt at escape. The youngest one, Megan, guided her sisters to the world beyond this one, stopping at the willow tree that marked the beginning of Aisha's Grove. "My children, please, come to your mother." The heavy mist lightened and they found a lush forest, one that matched their mother's in the human world. This was more beautiful though, had the girls not been dead surely their eyes would have melted at such a sight. Their mother hurried over to embrace them, followed by their father. "My babies! Oh how I've missed you!" Aisha was sobbing, she had never looked more beautiful. Another couple approached them. None of the girls recognized any of them. They were an odd couple, the male had horns and huge black wings, that woman had light green eyes and a warm face. "My children, I am Rosette and this, my mate, is Daisuke." The Faerie Queen explained her status and how she had chosen their mother to watch over the earth as it's Goddess. The children were awestruck. Even more so when Rosette told them that they shall be placed back into the world to represent their mother. Every hundred years another Daughter of Gaia would take her place in the human world. The rest would stay here until she shall return. But there was a con for this immortality, they would not remember their mission until a Seeker approached them. The job of the Seekers is to guide the Daughters of Gaia in their destiny, but there are very few Seekers who still live and that makes the task all the more difficult for the Daughters. The Faerie Queen and The Horned One dissipated and the mist surrounded the family yet again. "Nyoko, you shall be the first to take on this task. Then Ami shall go. After her Megan, then Haruhi, then Chihiro, and lastly Ruth. Now, let us eat shall we?" The children cheered, but then sobbed uncontrollably as they said their goodbyes to Nyoko. Nyoko returned a hundred years later and the cycle began, continuously repeating itself, and so it shall be.


	2. Ataxia

Author's note: The first two chapters won't seem like fanfiction material but it is for a reason. There is a method to the madness, just give it some time and it will unravel itself. Thank you all!

* * *

She had been living under her father's house, not fully loved. Had traveled between houses, only dreaming of dragons and the like, brave heroes, infamous fiends with otherworldly powers and prowess, and amazing sceneries filled with wonder and mystery. Until one day she met another soul who shared the same dreams.

If ever there was a story to tell, it would be this one. Not to offend anyone, but to give them a better understanding of the world around them. Sometimes the unlikeliest of heroes can come from anywhere, in any shape or form, or they could come in teams of two or more. One such person came from a merchant family, wealthy in it's own right, and full of love since its humble beginnings. The father and the mother were a strange pair, a hard-working man who toiled every day to build cities beyond man's imagination and a fair maiden with a carefree spirit and a disposition that rivaled the sun's brilliance. Their daughters were even stranger, the oldest one resolute in her decisions and the youngest inherited the creativity of both parents with the character to match.

All was well in the home for some time until disputes caused the father and mother to drift apart, ultimately breaking down the illusion of love and peace every family must have. The mother returned to her own trade, putting her light to good use and helping others achieve happiness in spite of her own despondency. The father hardened his heart and locked away the purity of the love he once had, replacing it with rigidity and discipline. Both searched for love in others where there was none, but they were never to find any nor come together ever again. The oldest daughter rapidly grew to earn the father's love and respect, excelling in her studies. The younger daughter, however, was still too young and sought refuge in stories of heroes, strange creatures, and epic battles.

Ventavians sure are strange people. They can seem to be one thing but on the inside they are a being completely different. Such was true for this young blood, for on the outside she seemed to be a sprightly girl with a fragile spirit, but inside she had true grit and a hard character. While studying she had made many friends, some more worthy than others, but never did she fail them whenever they were in need and the true loyalties showed themselves in kind when she was in trouble of almost any sort. Yet there was one friend she had made in her early years that seemed unlikely to bloom fully. The young sprite was with her mother at a spring called _The Fountain of Youth_, named so because the elderly and the children both reveled in the waters of the spring. As the child played, she befriended another child just as bright but she was of another race, an Amiodor.

Amiodors were widely known for their color of skin, entrancing language, harmonious way of life, and for their strength both physical and spiritual. It was their strength that had freed them from many attacks throughout their cultural history, much like their indigenous ancestors. It helped them survive through the ages and when they needed it most, to take back what was theirs from those who pretended to be their masters, the people of Sporana. However, this child was different. She was young still but in trials to come her blood would save her, Amiodor strength enhanced by trace amounts of Sporan valor. For now she and the Ventavian were only playmates for a day, but it was enough to spark a friendship that would bring these two together in an inseparable bond that would transcend time and space.

It was nearing sunset, also time to return home. Hearing their mothers calling for them, the two girls stopped playing and looked back to their respective sides. "Aw, my mom's calling me," one said forlornly. "Mine too," the other replied. They looked back to face each other and smiled. "Can we be friends?" The Amiodor grinned, a sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah! Best friends!" The Ventavian grinned, glad to have made a new friend. They hugged and waddled through the water to their mothers, but returned quickly, having forgotten to introduce each other. "You never told me your name," the Amiodor said with a giggle, feeling silly. "And you never told me yours," the Ventavian answered jokingly, then held out her hand. "I'm Madi." The Amiodor took the other girl's hand and shook it as she replied, "I'm Ruth."


End file.
